


You Suck But I Love You Anyway

by kataphaino



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, im trash and this is short, lmao sorry, yet another drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataphaino/pseuds/kataphaino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble in which, after years, Alfred comes back to Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Suck But I Love You Anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neiro/gifts).



Alfred dropped the nearly empty bag on the floor and checked his clothes, for once - wanting to be at least presentable -.  
He then proceeded in lazily knocking on the wooden door before him, letting the tone-deaf sound of the material bring back memories of when he lived next door and used to always go to Arthur when he needed something - he would never admit it, but most of times those were half-assed excuses to see the other man.  
(And he was pretty sure Arthur knew).

No reply came, though. And Alfred started to panic, was Arthur out? why was he out? didn't he use to be home at that time of the day?  
Maybe he hadn't heard him.

He knocked more vigorously, making sure neat and loud sounds came from the action.

Still no reply.

What the hell.

It started off as a 'I'll knock so Arthur opens the door himself, and I surprise him', but he soon realized he had lost his pair of keys.  
And so he couldn't do anything but hope the other was home.  
And he apparently wasn't.  
And it was freezing outside.

God damn it.

He sighed heavily, letting a small cloud of steam puff out his mouth.  
He had to wait, so might as well sit down and rest. He was drained, anyway. 

He leaned on the door, his back resting against it, and slided down to the ground.  
But as soon as he did so, the door swooned open and he fell on the house's beige carpet.  
He fluttered his eyes open and looked up. He could see Arthur's phases of reaction, a glint of surprise was left when his alredy widened eyes started welling up. And god did Alfred feel like shit when he saw him starting to tremble and shudder as sobs erupted groggily from his throat. 

"Hey," he gently whispered, cracking a smile and standing up so he could finally greet properly his boyfriend.

He was sure Arthur wanted to kick him and lock him out, but he couldn't blame him. They'd been apart for too long.  
He cupped the other's face - who still couldn't produce any type of coherent sentence - and stroked his cheeks lightly with his thumbs, trying to wipe off those tears that didn't suit him at all.

"I'm home," he added leaning in and pressing their foreheads together.  
Arthur sniffed and after a brief pause kicked Alfred on his shin, "I fucking hate you".

And Alfred couldn't help but feel a cackle fit bubbling in his stomach.  
Yes, he was most definitely home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is lame and sappy and bad written and I just wrote it because my friend is usuk trash and she wanted a drabble.  
> Alfred is a loser I want to kick him


End file.
